I'm Just A
by Kirii
Summary: While visiting their friends, Sam, Mikaela, and Miles discover that there truly is more to Arcee than meets the eye. Mentions SpringerxHot RodxArcee


_**Author's Note:**__ This is what happens when Ame and I don't get enough sleep, have too much caffeine and spend plenty of time talking about things that can induce plotbunnies. This is in no way meant to be serious! Really. This is complete crack.  
**Warnings:**__ Like I said, this is complete crack and I've probably raped Arcee beyond recognition. For the sake of a few laughs.  
**Disclaimer:**__ I'm already pushing it with the actual fic. I'm not about to claim anything in the hopes that __**maybe**__ I'll survive to see twenty-two._

I'm Just a…

After the battle at Mission City, the Autobot numbers increased dramatically. In six months, seven more Autobots arrived to Earth, ready to join their Prime in making the planet their new home. Amongst those seven was a small black and pink Autobot by the name of Arcee.

Mikaela immediately liked Arcee. She was strong, despite all evidence to the contrary; slender, short and visibly less built than the other Autobots, what Arcee lacked in build, she more than made up for in skill, speed and intelligence. Mikaela felt she could relate to Arcee in that matter. She felt that both of them were underestimated and were, in Sam's words, more than what met the eyes.

"I really like Arcee," Mikaela announced, seated next to Sam on the couch in the Autobot recreation room. "She's pretty fun to hang out with."

"I know," Miles said from Sam's other side. He'd been introduced to the Autobots not long after Sam and Mikaela returned to Tranquility. "She's good for a conversation, too."

Behind the three humans, Jazz began snickering. Next to the saboteur, Ironhide shook his head as the teenagers turned in their direction with questioning glances; he had already explained this to Captain Lennox and his family and he was _not_ going to go through it again. No, he was going to leave it to Jazz this time.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, eyeing the silver Pontiac.

"Oh, boy," Jazz grinned. "How t'explain it…"

"Explain what?" Mikaela asked, arching a slender eyebrow.

Jazz had to take a minute to keep from snickering again. He'd learned that human females did not particularly like being laughed at, especially when they wanted to know something.

"Well, y'see," he finally began. "Ya got it all wrong. Arcee ain't a femme."

"What?" three voices asked in unison, their tones of disbelief varying.

Jazz burst out laughing at the shocked humans. "You're usin' the wrong terms! Arcee's a mech, jus' like the rest o' us!"

"But….!" Mikaela began. "She doesn't…She's pink!"

"_He_,"Jazz corrected. "_He_ is pink. You humans an' your gender stereotypes. An' he's what you'd call "flamboyantly gay". Just ask Springer an' Hot Rod."

"That can't be right!" Sam exclaimed, skipping the part about Springer and Hot Rod. "Arcee's so different from the rest of you. Size wise."

"That's because we had to salvage a femme's body and modify it for him," Ratchet said from the energon dispensor. "Arcee's original frame was almost completely obliterated in the battle at Kaon. We had to transfer his spark into the femme's body or lose one of our best fighters."

Mikaela blinked, still very confused by this new information about the Autobot she'd befriended. "You couldn't get a mech body?"

Ratchet shook his head. "At the time, we had to make due with what was available. And even then, we were lucky that Arcee's spark took to the new frame."

"Kind of like how heart transplants are sometimes a matter of the body accepting the new heart?" Miles asked.

"Very similar," Ratchet replied.

"So wait," Sam said. "If Arcee's a guy, how come he doesn't mind it when we call him a girl?"

"He's comfortable with the femme body," Ironhide told him.

Miles snapped his fingers. "So Arcee's a transvestite!:

Mikaela gaped at the blond boy. "Miles!"

Jazz snickered. "Actually, I _did_ catch 'im enjoyin' a song called "Sweet Transvestite" the other day."

"You have to admit that it's kind of fitting."

Mikaela, Sam, and Miles turned to the recreation room door, where Arcee had just come in. The black and pink mech sauntered over to the energon dispenser and got himself a cube. As he drank the contents, he played a few bars of the chorus of the aforementioned song, sawying his hips lightly along with the music.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite…"


End file.
